Stand By Me
by Alexandria M
Summary: Nora Simmons and Roman Reigns had their entire lives planned out until one event happened that changed their entire world forever. When things get complicated for Nora and Roman, Nora has to make the decision to either stand by Roman or leave to continue pursuing her lifetime dreams. Will she choose to stay or go, will life ever be normal for them again?
1. Chapter 1

***Here is my new Roman story. It's a lot different than I normally do but I hope that you like it.***

It's funny how you can have your entire life planned out, you have the dreams you're chasing and goals you're trying to achieve but one thing comes along and changes everything you had ever hoped for and everything you had ever dreamed of. There's no control over life and what happens to you in life. You just have to live life and hope that it turns out for the best. One event in your entire life could rip your dreams away in an instance and change your entire perspective on life as well as change your entire way of living. It takes one second for everything to change. My fiancée Roman Reigns and I were living a perfect life; at least we believed that our life was perfect. It pretty much was we had been together since our sophomore year of high school and got engaged our junior year of college after our daughter Kalea (Kah-LEH-ah) was born. Shortly after college Roman landed a job in a business as a supervisor while I chose to be a stay at home mom and spend my days with Kalea. Everything was perfect. We were planning our wedding and our daughter was 3 years old almost 4. We were more in love than we had ever been; life was perfect until one day where everything changed, the day our lives would never be the same again.

The day started out like any other day. It was a fairly normal day in our lives. The sun was shining through our bedroom window on the fairly warm Autumn day in Georgia. I was woken up by Roman's soft kisses on my neck like any other day. "Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered to me in my ear making me smile as he held me in his arms. "Happy Birthday."

"Good morning," I say with a smile. "You're happy this morning."

"Because it's your birthday," he said before kissing my neck again softly. "And if it wasn't for this day I wouldn't have the beautiful Nora Simmons in my life."

"Well, it's a good thing I was born this day huh?" I asked with a smile before I kissed his full soft lips. His morning stumble brushed against me as he nuzzled at my neck making me giggle softly as I wrapped my arms around his large body.

"You have no idea how much this day means to me and I'm going to show it to you after work tonight. Did you schedule a babysitter for Kalea tonight?"

"Yes," I said as he continued nuzzling at my neck and kissing it softly. "Mrs. Adams is going to watch her."

"Great," he said. "All night?"

"All night," I said with a smile.

"Perfect," he said as I feel his smile against my neck. "I don't want to go to work today."

"Play Hookie then," I said. "Spend my birthday with me. I can take Kalea to school and she will be there for a few hours giving us some time alone and then we could hang out this afternoon as a family. You're the boss you can call off whenever you want."

"I know but unfortunately today I have to go to a meeting all the way across town. I am going to be in meetings all day. If I could stay home with you I would," he said as he faced me looking into my dark brown eyes with his grey orbs. He reached up and brushed a piece of my dark brown hair behind my hair before he kissed my lips softly. "But I promise I will be home as fast as I can after work today to spend the day with you."

"Sounds good to me," I said, "but I still wish I had all day with my man," I said pouting.

"Don't pout," he said brushing his finger over my lip. "I like to see you smile." I give him a smile and he responded with, "that's the beautiful smile I like to see. I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join me?" he asked.

"I would love to but you know we have a 3 foot terror that will be up any minute now," I said.

"Oh yeah," he said with a smile. "I forgot about that. Can I have a raincheck for later?"

"Of course," I said with a smile before he kissed my lips softly. "Did you give it any thought on when we're going to have another little terror running around?"

"Whenever you're ready," he said with a smile. "I don't mind having another one but don't you want to be married first?"

"I'm good with it before we're married. Whenever it happens I guess."

"Sounds good to me," he said with a smile before I heard the little footsteps of our 3 year old running down the hall. "She's right on time," he said with a smile before we separate as the door flies open.

"Mama!" says our 3 year old Kalea before she climbs up into our bed dragging her pink stuffed rabbit with her.

"Good morning," I said with a smile as she climbed up between Roman and me.

"Good morning, Princess," said Roman before he kissed the top of her head. She looks like her father in every way possible except she inherited my dark brown eyes. The rest is all Roman she is his mini and she's absolutely adorable.

"Morning, Daddy," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked her.

"No," she said.

"Mama's birthday," he said. "Can you tell her happy birthday?"

"Happy Birthday, Mama," she said with a big smile before giving me a hug.

"Thank-you, Sweetie," I said hugging her back and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before she let me go. "My tummy is hungry."

"Okay," I said. "I'll get you some breakfast." Roman and I got out of bed. I picked Kalea up and carried her to the door while Roman went to our master bathroom to take his morning shower before he had to get ready for work.

"What do you want for breakfast, Kalea?" I asked her as she sat at the kitchen island coloring a picture.

"Pancakes," she said with a big smile. "I make you a picture," she said.

"That's great, Sweetie, Thank-you," I said as I started to get out everything I needed to make us homemade pancakes. Kalea sat and colored while I cooked breakfast. Roman continued to get ready for work as I finished everything up. He came downstairs dressed in his suit and tie just as I was putting the pancakes onto the plates. "You look sexy today," I said with a smile as I helped Kalea up into her booster chair.

"Thanks," he said with a smile before he took a seat at the table. "Pancakes," he said, "let me guess; Kalea picked out breakfast today?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said with a big smile as I cut up her pancakes before getting out the pitcher of orange juice for us.

"These are good, Baby," said Roman as he ate his breakfast. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I said. "So what are your meetings about today?"

"I'm trying to make a deal with a few companies. I have negotiation meetings all day long."

"I hope you can make a deal. What's the deal you're trying to make?"

"We're just trying to get some companies to advertise our products."

"Oh," I said as I ate my breakfast. "I hope it all works out."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "What do you two ladies have planned today?"

"Well, Kalea has preschool this morning and then I think afterward we're just going to hang out for a little."

"Sounds like fun," he said, "do you like preschool Kalea?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. "What do you do?"

"Play and we learn things. I like to paint."

"I bet you do," he said with a smile. "Do you read books?"

"Yeah we read books," she said with a smile. "Miss Kate reads to us."

"What does she read?"

"Paddington," she said.

"I love Paddington," he said with a smile before looking at his watch. "I have to get going. I'll be home around 6," he said. "I promise I'll hurry home," he said picking his things up from the table to put them in the sink.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "I hope you have a good day."

"I will when I get home to you," he said before kissing my lips softly. "Bye, Kalea," he said before kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," she said as she gave him a hug.

"And I love you," he said to me before giving me one kiss. "I'll see you later."

"I love you too," I said. "See you later." And just like that he was out the door like he was any other day of the year.

Not long after Roman left for work Kalea and I finished up our breakfast together before I put our dirty dishes in the sink before I got myself dressed and got her ready for preschool. I dropped her off at preschool and then went to do some grocery shopping. I dropped the groceries off at home and put the dishes from breakfast into the dishwasher before I went to pick Kalea up from preschool. "How was school today?" I asked her as I put her into the car.

"Good," she said with a smile. "I made you a card."

"For my birthday?" I asked.

"Yes it's a birthday card," she said with a smile. "With lots of stickers and glitter."

"I can't wait to see it," I said with a smile before I shut the door before I got into the driver's seat to drive us home. When we got home safely there was a bouquet of red roses sitting on the porch. I smiled as I picked them up and carried them into the house.

"Those are pretty," said Kalea.

"Aren't they?" I asked with a smile as I smelled them. I laid them down on the island in the kitchen before pulling out the card. _Happy 25_ _th_ _birthday, Nora. I love you so much. I look forward to spending even more days with you and celebrating more birthdays with you. I can't wait for tonight. Happy Birthday, Baby._ I smile as I put the card down on the island. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Fish sticks!" said Kalea.

"Okay!" I said before she hands me the card she made me at school.

"Happy Birthday, Mama," she said handing me a card covered in a mix of colorful glitter and stickers.

"This is beautiful. I love it. Thank-you," I said with a smile before I hang it up on the fridge so Roman can see it when he gets home tonight. "Do you want to talk to Daddy?" I asked. I never really called Roman during the day so I'm not sure why that particular day I wanted to call him but I just had a feeling that I needed to call him. I needed to talk to him, tell him how much I enjoyed the flowers and how much I loved him. I had to do it.

"Yes!" she said with a smile before I grabbed my cell phone from my purse. I click on Roman's name and hit send when the phone icon pops up.

"Nora," he said as he answered the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to hear your voice and talk to you. Are you busy?"

"We're having lunch right now," he said. "I have time."

"Thanks for the roses they were beautiful."

"You're welcome. How's your birthday going?"

"Good," I said. "Kalea made me a card. It's beautiful."

"I can't wait to see it," he said.

"I put it on the fridge for you to see when you get home."

"Okay," he said as silence fell between us. "Nora?"

"Sorry," I said. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I love you so much, Roman. You're the best fiancée I could have asked for and the best dad for Kalea. I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too, Nora," he said making me smile. "You and Kalea are my entire world. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my two favorite girls. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but I just felt the need to tell you that."

"I appreciate it," he said as Kalea pulls at my leg.

"I want to talk to Daddy," she said.

"Kalea wants to talk to you," I said. "Want to talk to her?"

"Of course," he said making me smile.

I hand Kalea the phone and let her talk to her dad. I listened to her tell him all about her day and how she was going to have fish sticks for lunch and then she I heard her say, "I love you, Daddy." And then she giggled. "No, Daddy, I love you more," she said stumbling on her R like she usually does but still cute nonetheless. "Bye, Daddy," she said before handing me the phone.

"Hello," I said as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello," he said. "I have to get back to work now. I'm looking forward to our evening later. I'll be there around 6. Be dressed, there's a present for you upstairs in the bedroom. I'll talk to you later. I love you, Nora."

"I love you too," I said with a smile. "See you when you get home." And I hung up the phone and started to get lunch ready for Kalea.

Later that night after I dropped Kalea off at the babysitter's house I went home and took a nice hot shower before I put on the beautiful turquoise dress Roman bought for me, he did a fantastic job. It was a beautiful strapless dress that fell to my knees. It brought out the color of my naturally tanned skin. I throw my dark hair up into a bun before I applied a little bit of make up and spray on some perfume before I headed downstairs to wait for Roman to come home. I checked the clock and it was just after 6. It wasn't like Roman to be late. When 6:30 hit I tried to call him but I got no answer. I was starting to get worried. I kept trying to call him and each time my call wasn't answered. I jumped when the doorbell rang at half past 7. I got up from the couch and made my way to the door. I almost fainted when I saw the red and blue lights flashing. "Yes," I said as I opened the door to see two officers standing on my porch.

"Ms. Simmons?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There's been an accident," he said.

"An accident?" I asked. "With Roman?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns was in an accident," he said, "you need to come with us to the hospital right now."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"We can't give you any more information than this. We need you to come with us to the hospital," said the officer. I felt like my whole world was crashing down and it pretty much was. The man I have loved since high school was in some type of accident and I had no idea what was going on with him. I didn't know if he was alive or if he was dead. The thought of living without him was too much for me to bear. I broke down into tears as the officers escorted me to their car. I had never been more scared in my life as I was on my way to the hospital and as I waited to see Roman. I needed to see him, I wanted to see him. I needed to know he was okay but I kept telling myself that he would meet me at the hospital, he would walk to me and hug me but when I got to the hospital it was the complete opposite. I wasn't even prepared for what happened.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Is it a keeper or no? What do you think of Nora's and Roman's relationship this far? Do you see how much they love one another? What do you think about Roman's accident? How do you think their entire lives will change? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed, followed, favorited and alerted this story. It was greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.***

"Ms. Simmons," said a man dressed in scrubs as he came up to me in the waiting room. When I got to the hospital I was told Roman was being attended to by doctors and I needed to wait until his tests were finished. It felt like the longest wait of my life.

"Yes," I said as I stood up. "I'm Ms. Simmons."

"You're Roman Reigns' fiancée?"

"Yes I am. Is he okay? What happened? No one will tell me anything just that he is being attended to. Is he okay?" I asked. The panic still in my voice and the tears blurring my eyes.

"Ms. Simmons, I am Dr. Mason, I'm the doctor in charge of your fiancee's case. There was an accident on the highway," he started to say.

"And what happened to him?"

"It was a bad accident," he said with sympathy in his voice. "It seems that Mr. Reigns was driving down the highway and according to witnesses it was a road rage incident."

"He wasn't shot was he?" I asked. I have heard about road rage incidents where a driver shoots another driver and kills them in cold blood. "Roman is alive right?"

"He's alive," he said giving me a new hope, "but if he will wake up is a different story and no he wasn't shot. He was involved in an accident with a tractor trailer."

"You just said that it was a road rage incident," I said.

"It was," he said, "according to witnesses your fiancée tried to merge over into the next lane but miscalculated and cut off another vehicle. The driver of the other vehicle sped up and was riding on your fiancée the whole way down the highway and every time your fiancée switched lanes the driver of the vehicle followed him. He chased him down the highway, hit him on the side causing him to cross over the median into the path of an oncoming tractor trailer. The driver tried to stop but he hit Mr. Reigns almost full force because it was too late by the time he saw him."

"Oh my God," I said feeling sick to my stomach as the tears blurring my eyes started to roll down my cheeks. Roman was in a bad accident, I thought it was a simple fender bender that required a few stitches and maybe a broken bone but this was much more. A lot more than I had ever expected. The way this accident would change our entire lives I would have never imagined. I never thought it would happen to our family until it did. "You said he may not wake up?"

"Mr. Reigns has suffered severe head injuries and damage to his body. He has broken ribs and a collapsed lung. He has severe head trauma as well as swelling on the brain. If that swelling does not go down there is a good chance he may not wake up again."

"And if he does wake up? What are the possibilities of him living a normal life again?"

"We won't know the significance of the damage done until he wakes up."

"IF he wakes up," I said. "Can I see him?"

"He is in the ICU right now and he's unconscious. We're doing the best to keep him comfortable."

"I still want to see him," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Follow me," he said before he led me to the room Roman was in.

Nothing he said could have prepared me for what I was about to walk in to. I was not expecting the things that I saw when he opened the door to the room Roman was in. The sounds of machines beeping filled the air, it was dark and the room was lit with a dim light next to his hospital bed. I held my breath as I made my way into the room. It smelled like the typical hospital. I don't like the smell of hospitals, I never did. The smell is nauseating it makes me think of death and sick people. Tears burned my eyes as I got closer to Roman. I barely recognized him. He was in bad shape. His head was wrapped with a bandage, he was hooked up to tubes and wires. He had an I. V. going through his arm, his face was bruised and swollen way beyond recognition. His arm was wrapped and in a sling. His swollen, purple and pink eyes were closed. The bruises were fresh and new. I didn't know what to say or what to think. I dropped to the floor and broke down. Tears fell from my eyes, sobs heaving from my chest, this was not my fiancée, this was not the man that I loved and this was not the man I was waiting to come home to spend my birthday with. It was my fault. If he wasn't in such a rush to come home to see me and celebrate my birthday we would have been at home having dinner at that time and he wouldn't have been in that hospital bed unconscious.

The doctor and the nurse came over to me as I was crying on the floor and comforted me. They helped me up off the floor when I gathered my strength, when my knees stopped feeling weak. They guided me over to Roman's bed and I looked down at him. Tears blurred my eyes and I felt the familiar lump in my throat before more tears rolled down my cheeks. I reached out to touch his bandages and he moved slightly. I ran my finger down the side of his face, stroking his cheek softly as I looked at my bruised lover unconscious. "Is he breathing on his own?" I asked looking at the doctor.

"That's the good thing, he is breathing on his own but with his head injuries we need to keep him in the ICU as well as his collapsed lung. We want to take him into surgery tomorrow to fix his lung."

"Okay," I said as I looked back down at Roman. My world was lying in that bed barely moving but he was breathing softly. I took a seat next to him and took his hand into mine, stroked his knuckles softly. "Hey, Baby," I said through my tears and soft cries. "I'm here for you, Baby. I'm here," I said before I kissed his cheek softly. "Can he hear me?"

"I'm not sure," said the doctor. "We're going to give you some time to be alone with him."

"I'm not leaving him," I said. "I'm staying all night."

"I figured as much," he said, "the nurse will bring you a cot."

"Thank-you," I said before he and the nurse walked out of the room leaving Roman and I alone together. "Hey, Baby, I'm here now. I'm going to be here till you wake up. You need to wake up. I need you. Kalea needs you. Please don't leave us," I said choking on the sob forming in my throat. "We need you, Baby. Please," I said before I broke down once more. I laid my head down on his chest as I cried, holding his hand in mine. If I would lose him it would be the end of my entire world. Just the feel of his soft breathing was comforting to me because I knew he was still with me. I could never imagine my life without him. It would never be the same. You can't just live without someone that has been a part of your life every day for the last 9 years. You can't just live without someone that you have your whole life planned out with. We're supposed to grow old together, raise our kids together and live the life we have dreamed together. Leaving us wasn't an option. Leaving us isn't part of the plan it wasn't part of our life plan, me living without Roman wasn't part of the plan either but there I was living on hope and a prayer that everything would be okay. "Roman, Baby," I said as I looked at him with my dark brown eyes. "Please, Baby don't leave us we need you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in this world. You're my other half, you're my best friend. You're everything I need in this life to be happy, you're everything that Kalea needs for a father. You can't leave us. You need to be here for Kalea to grow up and so that you can watch her grow up. Please, Roman. Remember our life and everything we have planned. I need you for that. I love you, Ro, please wake up. Please wake up for Kalea and for me. I want to hear your voice again, I want to see your smile again and I want to be able to hold you in my arms again and have you hold me in yours. You're home to me, Roman. I need you. If you don't wake up I'm going to be homeless. I don't know how to live without you and I don't want to find out. Please, Baby, " I said begging him to wake up. The desperation in my voice as I plead with him before I plead with God, "Dear God, I know lately I haven't really been in church much but I still know that you're there. I still know you're listening to me. I do my best to be a good Christian, I'm not the best but I do my best to be a good Christian. I'm sorry I haven't gone to church in a while but that doesn't mean I have let you go. I still love you and trust in you. I need you more than ever right now. Roman needs you. You protected him from dying in that accident but God the fight isn't over yet. He needs you. I need you. Please don't take him away from me. Please don't let him die. Please make the swelling on his brain go away. I'll do anything to keep him. Please, God, just don't take him away," I prayed in my sobs of desperation.

I finally pulled myself together as the nurse wheeled the cot into the room and asked me if I wanted or needed anything. I told her no and thanked her before she left the room. I looked at Roman again and kissed his lips softly before I stood up to make a phone call to his mom and dad in Pensacola. I paced around the hallway as I waited for them to answer. I knew it was late at night but I wanted them to be able to get on the road early in the morning so that they could come to Georgia to see their son. If anything were to happen I wanted them to be there with Roman. "Hello," said Roman's mom Beth on the phone as she answered. "Nora?"

"Beth," I said trying to hold myself together. "There's been an accident," I said.

"An accident," she said and I can hear the fear in her voice. "Are you, Roman and Kalea all right?"

"Kalea and I weren't with him," I said as I felt my bottom lip quiver. "It was just Roman."

"Is he all right?" she asked. I shook my head as if she could see me and let out a soft sob. "Nora," she said.

"No, Beth he's in pretty bad shape right now. He's in the ICU. There's swelling on his brain, he has a collapsed lung and some broken ribs. He's not doing well. The doctor said they aren't sure he's going to wake up. They're waiting for the swelling on his brain to go down."

"Oh my god," she said into the phone. "They don't think he's going to make it?"

"They're not sure but I'm hoping he does. He doesn't look good. He's breathing on his own though. The doctor said that's a good thing but the swelling on his brain is the issue. He said if it doesn't go down there isn't much they can do for him."

"I can't believe this. What happened?"

"What I was told is he cut off some driver by mistake and the driver was aggressive. He chased Roman on the highway, crashed into him and Roman crossed the median into the path of a tractor trailer. The truck driver couldn't stop and slammed into him. He's not in good shape, Beth. I need you and Sika to come here to see him and be with him."

"We'll be up as soon as we can," she said. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Stressed," I said. "Scared, worried," I answered.

"I'm sure," she said, "I take it you didn't get to tell him the news yet?"

"No," I said, "I was going to tell him this morning before work but I wanted to wait till we were having dinner. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

"Life never turns out the way we want it to," she said. "You just take care of yourself and stay strong. He needs your strength right now. Sika and I will be there as soon as we can get there. Tell him that we need him. We'll be there, Nora. Give him a kiss for me and tell him that we love him."

"I will," I said. "I love you, Beth."

"I love you too, Nora. We'll be there as soon as we can be."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks," she said before we said our goodbyes and hung up our phones. I took a deep breath before I went back into his room, back into the sound of the beeping machines and back into the room that my man was unconscious in. I made my way back over to his bed and took a seat next to him. I took his hand into mine and held it tightly as I gave it a soft kiss before I cried. I gave him a kiss from his mom and told him that she loved him before I cried myself to sleep with my head rested on his chest.

The next morning as the sun was starting to come up in the sky I was woken up by the sounds of groans and grunts. I sat up in the chair and looked at Roman. He wasn't moving but he was making sounds as if he was about to wake up. "Roman," I said with tears in my eyes. "Wake up, Baby. I'm here. Baby wake up." I said pleading with him. His eyes popped open showing me his beautiful grey orbs. He closed them again tightly before opening them again. "Roman," I said with happiness in my voice. "You're awake." There was something missing in his eyes. There was a fear on his face as he looked at me as if he didn't know who I was. He looked scared. "Roman, it's Nora. It's your fiancée," I said but he kept the same look of fear on his face, he pulled his hand from mine as he looked at me with confusion and fear in his eyes. "Baby," I said with tears in my eyes. "It's me, it's Nora, you know me," I said trying to encourage him to remember. I pulled out my phone to show him a picture of us together. "See? This is me and you," I said, "and this is our daughter Kalea. Do you remember us?" He looked at the picture and reached one hand to point at me and then at Kalea. "Yes, that's me and that's Kalea. We're your girls," I said. "Do you remember us?" He shook his head no. "No?" I asked. And he shook his head no again. He tried to speak to me but he wasn't saying words. It was all mumbles. I couldn't understand him. "Roman," I said, "I can't understand you." He tried to speak again but nothing came out but his mumbles, his grunts and groans. He pointed to the picture trying to talk but no words came out. I paged for the nurse to come into the room but Roman made it clear he didn't know me and not only that but he couldn't speak.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman's accident being because of road rage? What did you think of Nora blaming herself for the accident? Do you think it's her fault? What did you think about the doctor telling Nora that ROman may not wake up? What kind of damage do you think will be done to Roman? What news do you think Nora needs to tell Roman? What did you think of Roman waking up? What about not being able to speak or remember Nora? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"He woke up," I said to the doctor as he came into Roman's room after the nurse had paged him in there. "But he's not talking. He doesn't remember me," I said as he made his way over to Roman.

"He's not talking?" he asked. He reached Roman and I could see the fear on Roman's face. He was scared of the doctor. He had the distance in his eyes. He didn't know where he was and who he was. He didn't even recognize his own family. Roman flinched as the doctor came near him. "It's okay, Roman. I'm your doctor. I just want to check you out okay?" he said. Roman with the fear in his eyes nodded his head after he mumbled something to the doctor. There was something different about Roman's eyes. There was a distance, there was a fear. He was different. He was really different. When he looked at me there was something missing in his eyes. The love was missing from them, for the first time in 9 years the love that Roman looked at me with was not there. It was gone, the man I loved was gone. He was lost to the world and lost to me. I wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms and tell him everything would be okay and that he would be safe but I couldn't promise that. "It looks like he may have a concussion," said the doctor as he checked his eyes. "But that's understandable after having so much head trauma he could have a concussion for a few days."

"And why can't he remember?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Roman, I'm going to ask you some questions okay?" Roman nodded as I took his hand into mine. He wasn't scared to hold my hand. It's like the connection was still there but he wasn't. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile. His fear was lost. "What's your name?" Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Do you know what year it is?" Roman shook his head. "Who is the president of the United States of America?" he asked. Roman shrugged his shoulders again. "You don't know your name?" Roman shook his head and spoke in his mumbles.

"N, N." was all he could say as if he was going to say no.

"And you don't know what year it is?" Roman shook his head no. "This may be worse than we thought. I want to do some tests on Roman to see what's going on," he said to the nurse.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"We're going to do some tests to see what's going on. We're going to see how much damage was done to his head and his brain. I'm scheduling him for a cat scan."

"Okay," I said, "and why can't he remember who I am or who he is?"

"In most cases where there is trauma to the head amnesia is possible. He may be suffering from amnesia but we don't know that for sure. We'll find out more after his cat scan."

"Okay," I said.

"Roman, I am going to ask you to do some things for me first okay?" he asked. Roman nodded. "Roman I want you to lift your left arm," he said. Roman sat for a moment and looked down at his left arm after a few minutes. "Lift it go ahead," said the doctor. Roman shook his head. "You can't move it?" He asked. Roman shook his head no and tears formed in my eyes. "What about your left leg?" he asked. Roman sat for a few minutes before shaking his head no. I was ready to fall apart. I didn't understand why any of this was happening and why he couldn't move his arm or leg. The doctor then tapped his leg a couple times but Roman didn't' react. He asked Roman to squeeze his hand with his left hand but he couldn't do it but everything on his right side was working well. He was able to move his arm and leg on the right, feel everything and squeeze the doctor's hand. "We're going to take Roman for some tests now," he said to me and I nodded as the tears fell from my cheeks. I felt sick to my stomach. I kissed Roman on the cheek and as they wheeled him out of the room I went to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. I sat down on the floor and cried. I was devastated. He was awake but he wasn't the same. There was something wrong with him. I placed my hand on my stomach and covered my face with the other hand till I got sick again.

I stood up from the bathroom floor and splashed water on my face before I walked back out into Roman's room. I took a seat on the chair and rubbed my 3 diamond princess cut platinum engagement ring. I was thinking of the day Roman proposed to me. It was such a beautiful day. He worked so hard to get me my engagement ring. He proposed to me shortly before Kalea was born. We knew that the baby meant forever and we wanted forever. He put in so many hours to get me the beautiful ring and went to extraordinary lengths to make the day so perfect. It is a day I will never forget. It was the end of the summer and things were winding down. We took a trip to North Carolina the weekend before we went back to Georgia Tech for our senior year of college. I knew Roman was up to something but I couldn't figure it out till he took me out for a nice seafood dinner on the beach in the moonlight shortly after dinner he took me for a walk along the ocean as the moonlight reflected off the water. It was beautiful, it was the perfect moment when he dropped down to "pick up a shell" instead when I looked down he was holding a tiny ring box in his hand smiling up at me. I kept thinking how perfect everything was, how perfect we were and how much our lives were about to change with starting our senior year of college and getting ready to have a baby girl and now this. Everything was perfect. Roman expressed his love to me, he told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, holding me in his arms forever, waking up to him every day, falling asleep next to him every night, growing old together and just being together the rest of our lives. We declared forever and always that night when I said yes. It was a done deal I was his for the rest of our lives but that day in the hospital it felt like our forever and always was about to change. Things were going to be different I already knew and the biggest change that I thought of at the moment was that I was pregnant with our second child but I had no idea how much more change was coming our way until the doctor came back with the results for Roman's tests about an hour or two after he brought him back to the room.

"So?" I asked him as he stood in the room.

"Well, we did a few tests on Roman's brain activity. There was damage done to the right hemisphere of his brain which is why he is having problems moving his arm and his leg on the left side. The brain is trying to signal the movement but his muscle tone is not strong enough to complete the movements."

"Are you saying he will never be able to use his left side again?" I asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that he will need to go through months maybe years of physical therapy to regain the use of his arm and leg again. There is a 50% chance he may gain full use of his arm and leg again but there's a 50% chance that he may not. It is touch and go," he said and I felt my heart break.

"But he's not completely paralyzed?" I asked.

"He's not completely paralyzed. He has full use of his right side of his body but it is his left that will need the work and the physical therapy."

"Okay," I said. "So now he'll be in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"Until he is able to walk again, if he gains the strength to walk again," he said, "yes he will need a wheelchair."

"Okay," I said with a nod trying not to break down. "And what about his speech?" I asked.

"There was significant damage done to the part of his brain that controls his speech. He will need to relearn the entire English language again. He can relearn the language and learn to pronounce and say words again. It will take some time but he will learn to speak again. He is processing information and understanding what he's hearing but he is not able to put into words what he wants to say. That explains the mumbles. His verbal intelligence is that of a 6 month old baby. He has to develop his verbal language again. He will learn by doing flashcards and being told how to pronounce a word," he said to me.

"So he will be able to speak again but it's going to take some time?"

"Yes but like I said he is processing information perfectly fine so it should be within a year that he has his full vocabulary back and reaches his verbal intelligence," he said.

"And what about his memory? Will he get his memory back?" I asked.

"Roman is suffering from amnesia," he said. "I don't know when he'll get his memory back, it can take days, it can take weeks, months and maybe years. We don't know when he will get his memory back. I know it's hard and frustrating that he doesn't know you but you have to be patient with him. It will take some time. It helps if you show him pictures, talk to him about memories, keep him in familiar surroundings. I have learned that sometimes it takes one photograph or one place to make all their memories come back. Just work with him."

"I can do that," I say holding onto my stomach as my nausea takes over again. "Excuse me," I said before I ran to the bathroom sick again. I never had that much morning sickness with Kalea. I made my way out of the bathroom after I was done. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said, "when are you due?" he asked.

"You know?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "It's obvious. When are you due?"

"The beginning of May," I said, "May 8th. He doesn't know."

"You just found out?"

"Two days ago," I said, "I was going to tell him the night of the accident at my birthday dinner but never got the chance to tell him."

"Well, when he gets his memory back let him know, it might be some motivation for him to get stronger and fight harder."

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Our lives are never going to be the same again are they?" I asked.

"At this time," he said, "I don't think so but everything will work out," he said.

"It has to," I said feeling a little bit of hope before I look at Roman as he looks around the room. "Thank-you for saving his life," I said. "Even though it's not him, I couldn't live without him."

"He'll be back," he said touching my shoulder. "Remember patience."

"Okay," I said. The doctor left the room a few minutes later and I made my way over to Roman. I gave him a soft smile and touched the bandaging on his head gently before I stroked his cheek with my fingers. He had tears in his eyes and I wiped a couple away as he reached up for my hand and held it to his cheek. The sadness and fear in his eyes broke my heart into tiny pieces. He was a broken man and he was lost. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his cheek on my belly as I softly wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Roman. And no matter what happens I'm going to be here for you," I whispered through my tears. "We're going to get our forever and always, we're going to get our fairytale ending. Everything is going to be okay. No matter what happens, I'm going to be right here," I said as tears rolled down my cheek. I could feel the wetness of his tears on my shirt as he cried. I kissed the top of his head before he pulled himself away from me. "It's okay. You love me too," I said. "We love each other, we have always loved each other," I said with a soft smile. "I love you. You don't have to say it or know what it is but I know you love me too. Okay?" I asked. He nodded his head. I showed him I love you in sign language. "That means I love you," I said with a smile. He nodded before he put his hand over his heart. He may not have remembered me but I knew he felt it, I knew he felt our love. Our love is too strong not to feel it. I placed my hand over his and kissed his cheek softly. "Heart," I said with a smile. "You have mine and I have yours," I said in a whisper as he smiled back at me.

About an hour later, his mom Beth and his father Sika arrived at the hospital. They came into the room scaring Roman a little bit. He was only comfortable with me but anyone else he wasn't too sure about. "Beth, Sika," I said with a smile as I stand up.

"Nora," said Beth before she hugged me and then looked at Roman. "My poor baby," she said as she went to touch his cheek but he pulled away.

"It's okay, Beth, he doesn't know who you are. He has amnesia. Roman, this is your mom and this is your dad," I said showing them to him. "They love you too. Okay?" He nodded. "Can I talk to you two out in the hallway please?" I asked.

"Yes," said Beth as she looked at Roman and he looked at her. If he felt our connection he would have to feel his connection with his mother. He has seen her heart beat from the inside. He had to feel the bond and connection. He gave her a warm smile just before we walked out of the room. "What's going on, Nora?" she asked.

"It's not good," I said. "He has amnesia. They don't know when he's going to get his memory back. They want me to try to bring it back by showing him pictures and surrounding him with memories. Doctor said that one picture or one place could trigger his memory and bring it back. I'm hoping it's not long but it's up to God and what he wants," I said.

"So he doesn't remember anything?"

"No," I said, "he doesn't. I was showing him pictures of Kalea before you came in so he could get familiar with her face and try to place it but I don't think he realizes how much he loves her. Hopefully when he sees her he'll be able to remember her and feel that connection if anything."

"I hope so," she said.

"As for the rest it's not good. He can't talk either. He lost his entire vocabulary. His speech was affected from the swelling on his brain. We have to work with him on learning to talk again. Luckily for me I know sign language so until we have him saying words again I'm going to teach him sign language for him to communicate with me."

"This isn't good," she said, "what else?"

"He has no use of his left side of his body. He suggested doing physical therapy to gain muscle strength but even then he may never gain use of his left side again. He's going to be in a wheelchair."

"Oh my God," she said as the tears filled her eyes. "Did they catch this guy that did this to him?"

"I don't think so," I said. "They're still looking for him. Witnesses gave descriptions of the car but couldn't see the man but they have a license plate number so hopefully soon," I said. "It's going to be a tough road."

"It's going to be a long road but you don't have to do it alone," she said. "We'll do whatever we can."

"Yes," said Sika, "Whatever you need, Nora."

"Thank-you," I said. "I don't know how I'm going to do it," I said. "I'm scared," I said.

"Oh Nora," said Beth before she wraps me up in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and cried on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Nora. Everything is going to work out. Remember you are never given more than you can handle. If you're dealing with this now it's because God believes that you can handle it. He gives his toughest battles to his strongest warriors. You and Roman are going to get through this but you're not going to go through it alone. Pops and I are here to help you. Like he said, anything you need don't be afraid to ask. I know you have that little baby inside of you right now so it's important that you take care of you too. All right?"

"All right," I said as we broke our hug. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said, "so are we allowed to see him?"

"Of course," I said. "He needs to be surrounded by the people that he loves and love him."

"Yes he does," she said with a smile. She touched my cheek and said, "it's going to be okay, Nora."

"I hope so," I said with a soft smile before we walked into the room. I guess Roman and I had different plans for our forever and always than God did. I don't understand it but whatever it is I'm going to trust there is a reason for this even if it doesn't make sense.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Roman having amnesia? Do you think he will get his memory back? What do you think is going to happen now that he can't talk and can't walk? Will this change things between him and Nora? What do you think of Nora being pregnant with their second child? What did you think of the moment between NOra and Roman in the hospital room? Was it beautiful? What do you think of his parents coming to visit? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"How's he doing?" asked Beth as she sat down next to me in the waiting room.

"He's in surgery right now," I said as I held a tissue in my hand. "They are repairing his lung that was collapsed in the accident. They said it will help him breathe better so they took him in for surgery." It had been a couple days since the accident and I had yet to have gone home. I hadn't slept either. I was scared to sleep. I was scared that the moment I closed my eyes that I would lose him. I hadn't eaten anything either. Roman's mom and dad had been taking care of Kalea at our home while I stayed at the hospital. Kalea had been asking for days to see her Mama and Daddy.

"Did they say how long it would be?" she asked.

"No not at all," I said. "I just want them to get him fixed up so that he can go home soon."

"Mama," said Kalea as she came running into the waiting room after letting go of Sika's hand. She ran over to me and hugged me with her tiny arms.

"Hey, Baby Girl," I said with a smile as I picked her up in put her on my lap. "Mama missed you," I said giving her a kiss.

"I miss you," she said looking up at me with her dark brown eyes. "Where's Daddy?" she asked looking around the room.

"Daddy had an accident," I said. "He got hurt really bad. He has a lot of boo-boo's," I said. "The doctors are working on him."

"Oh," she said. "I miss Daddy."

"I miss him too," I said with tears in my eyes before I kissed the top of her head. "But you know what as soon as we can we're going to go see him okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said.

"Mama has to tell you something about Daddy," I said to her. She was only 3 going on 4 so I wasn't sure how to tell her the news about her dad or how she would handle it. I wasn't even sure if she would understand it. "When Daddy had his accident he got hurt really bad. He's going to be a little different. He might not know who you are at first but that's okay. He still loves you and one day he will know who you are. Daddy can't talk either but he tries. Everything is going to be okay but things are going to be a little bit different with Daddy," I said. I still felt that was over the top for a 3 year old but I didn't know how else to put it. "Okay? He just needs our love."

"Okay, Mama," she said to me but I'm not sure she really understands. It's sad knowing how different our lives are going to be but I can only take life one day at a time right now. I'm just trying to get my fiancée to make it through this. I can't think about tomorrow, I can only think about today.

"How are you holding up, dear?" asked Beth snapping me out of my thoughts as I held Kalea in my arms.

"I'm okay," I said. "Just trying to get through each day," I said.

"Have you even slept?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I haven't slept for days. I'm just so scared to fall asleep because I'm scared that the moment that I do I'm going to lose him. I can't sleep."

"You really need to get some rest," she said, "you know it's good for the little bean."

"I know," I said.

"What's a little Bean?" asked Kalea.

"Nothing, Sweetie," I said. "Mama just has a surprise for you and Daddy."

"Oh," she said, "Is it a bean?"

"Sort of," I said with a smile as I played with her partially curly hair that falls to the middle of her back.

"And have you eaten?"

"Not hungry," I said.

"I know there's a lot going on with Roman, Nora but I need you to take care of yourself. You have to think about the bean and your health. Not sleeping and not eating is not a good thing for any of you. You need to be 100% for Roman. I'm going to get you something to eat," she said.

"No, Beth, I'm fine," I said.

"No, Nora, you need to eat," she said as she stands up. "Kalea, do you want to come with Nana to get your Mama something to eat?"

"Yes," she said jumping off my lap.

"Okay," she said taking her hand. "We'll be back, Nora, anything specific that you'd like?"

"I'm really not hungry," I said.

"You need to eat something," she said, "and you're going to eat."

"All right," I said reluctantly. The truth was my stomach was too sick to eat between my morning sickness and worrying about Roman I wasn't hungry.

Sika took a seat next to me and said, "I'm worried about him too. Roman is a good man. He's a good son."

"He is the greatest man I know," I said. "He's my rock, he's my heart and my soul. He's everything to me. If something happens to him I don't know what I would do."

"He is going to be okay. I know he is going to be okay. Roman is a fighter, he has always been a fighter. He has a good strong family gene running through his body. We come from a line of fighters. He's a fighter. He's going to fight his way through this. It's not going to be easy but he's going to do it but he can't do it alone. He's going to need you. He needs you to be healthy so he can lean on you and your baby needs you to be healthy. Your baby is depending on you. You need to keep yourself strong and healthy. They both need you. It's not going to be easy, Nora but you and Roman are strong people but together you're even stronger. You're going to get through this. You two will be each other's strengths."

"I hope he is okay," I said. "I'm just really scared right now, Pops. I can't lose him. We have so much planned in life. We're supposed to grow old together and die together when we're 100. We're not supposed to live without each other or live without the other. If something happens to him, Pops, I'm going to lose my other half, a part of my soul. I'm so scared right now," I said before I broke down crying and Sika wrapped me up in his arms for a hug allowing me to cry on his shoulder. It felt good to just cry, to let it all out, to have someone comfort me as I cried. It was a great feeling.

"Why are you sad, Mama?" asked Kalea when she and Beth returned back to the waiting room with a chicken salad sandwich for me and a bottle of water.

"I'm just thinking about Daddy," I said with a smile. "What do you have there?" I asked her as she was holding a candy bar in her hand.

"A chocolate bar," she said with a smile. "I love chocolate."

"Me too," I said with a smile before I tickled her making her giggle. For the first time in days hearing my daughter's giggles made me want to smile. Beth hands me my food and I thanked her for it. She's right I have to take care of myself not only for me but for Roman, the baby and for Kalea. All three of them were depending on me and if I wasn't 100% I couldn't take care of them.

About an hour after his surgery, that went very well and they were able to repair his collapsed lung and he was awake after the surgery I went in to see him first before I had Beth bring Kalea in. I wanted to prepare Roman for our little girl. I walked into the room to see him awake and he gave me a big smile when I saw him. I smiled back at him and made my way over to him. "Hey, Baby," I said with a smile before I kissed his cheek. "The doctor said your surgery went very well and that you're going to be fine. He said depending on how things look in a couple days you get to go home. You want to go home?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders at me. "Home would be a lot more comfortable," I said, "you can sleep in our bed, watch whatever you want on TV and you can see our little girl every day. Do you want to go home?" he nodded his head yes.

"H-H-O-M, HOM," he said making me smile.

"That was good," I said with a smile. "You almost said it. That was good, Baby." He gave me a smile and reached for my hand. I gave it to him and he took my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles softly before he let it go to sign that he loved me in sign language. "I love you too," I said with a smile before I kissed his lips softly. "There's a special visitor out there that wants to see you. I hope that you don't mind but I brought our daughter Kalea to see you. Do you remember me telling you about Kalea?" I asked. He nodded before I pulled out my phone to show him a picture of our little girl. "This is Kalea," I said showing it to him. He smiled at the picture and then touched the screen on her face. "That's your daughter. She loves you very much. Do you want to see her?" He nodded yes before I walked over to the door to get Kalea.

"Mama, can I see Daddy now?" she asked me in her squeaky voice. "I want to see Daddy," she said as I got down onto her level.

"You're going to see him but I want to remind you that he can't say your name and can't really talk to you. He will try. He may not recognize you either but he deep down he knows he is your daddy. He's going to have a lot of machines and wires on him but he's okay."

"Okay, Mama," she said before I stood up and took her hand. Beth tried to walk with us. "While I appreciate you being here I think that right now I need to do this alone with Kalea," I said.

"Okay, Nora, I understand," she said. "I understand."

"Thank-you," I said with a smile before Kalea and I walked into the hospital room.

"Hi, Daddy!" said Kalea with excitement and a big smile on her face that she inherited from her father. He gave her a big smile and then waved at her. She waved back at him before she pulled me over to see him. "I love you, Daddy," she said before she wrapped her arms around him. I saw the tears forming in his eyes as he rubbed her back. He knew her. He felt the connection they always had with one another. Kalea is a daddy's girl 100%. They have a very special bond with one another. Roman would read to her every night from the same book. She loves it. He would tuck her into bed every night and when he wasn't working he would be outside playing with her or playing in her room with her. There are no dads as great as Roman in my eyes. He is an amazing father. He and Kalea are very close and to see that he was feeling that bond, that connection melted my heart. I placed my hand on my stomach as I watched them interact.

That's when I started to realize that our new baby wasn't going to get to know the old Roman. He or she will never get to run or play soccer with him in the backyard. They will never get to know the Roman that Kalea knows and she will no longer know the Roman that has been her dad since she was born. He'll never really be the same man I love again either. Everything is going to be different now for all of us. I couldn't help but to smile at his interaction with Kalea. Kalea was telling him all about preschool and telling him how she colored me a birthday card. He was really listening to her and the smile on his face was one of great joy. I read them both the book that he read to Kalea every night called , "If I Could Keep You Little". The doctor thought it would be a great idea to help bring back his memory but it didn't really help. He liked the book but there was no progress with him getting his memory back. "All right," I said after I finished the book. 'It's time for you to go home with Nana and Papa, Kalea."

"I want to be with Daddy," she said with a pout. "Please can I stay?"

"Not tonight. If everything goes well Daddy will be home in a few days okay?"

"Okay," she said sadly before she looked at Roman. "Bye, Daddy," she said sadly. He waved to her and she hugged him. "I love you, Daddy," she said before she kissed his cheek making him smile. He touched his heart and then touched hers to let her know that he loved her.

"He's telling you that he loves you," I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "Bye, Daddy," she said before I walked her out of the room.

"Mama will be home soon. I have to stay with Daddy but I'll be home soon," I said as I was down on her level looking at her in her brown eyes. "I promise."

"Okay, Mama," she said. "Will Daddy come home with you?"

"Yes, Baby Girl," I said. "Daddy will come home with me I promise."

"Okay, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too," I said before I wrapped her up in a hug. "You want to know a surprise?" I asked her as I saw her ready to cry when I broke the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I like surprises," she said.

"You can't tell Daddy yet okay?"

"Okay," she said. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You're going to be a big sister soon," I said with a smile. "Mama has a baby in her tummy."

"You do?" she asked.

"I do," I said with a smile.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," I said, "but I'll know soon but you're going to be a big sister."

"I want to be a big sister," she said with a smile. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too," I said with a smile before I kiss her cheek softly. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay," she said before giving me one last hug before Beth and Sika took her home for the night before I made my way back into Roman's hospital room. He sat holding the book in his hand looking at the cover.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded his head yes before I crawled into the hospital bed with him. "Everything is going to be okay," I said. "There's so much joy ahead for us," I said as he wrapped his arm around me. "You have no idea. This is just the storm right now but we're going to get a rainbow. I'm here for you, Roman. You're not going to be alone. I love you." I kissed his cheek softly. "I love you," I said before sleep took over me and I fell asleep in his arms with my head resting on his shoulder and the sound of machines beeping in the room.

Sometime in the middle of the night I was woken up by Roman kissing my forehead softly and then kissing my lips softly. I moaned as I kissed him back. It was a real kiss, with real passion something we hadn't had since the morning of his accident. Something was different. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with his dark brown eyes since his contacts weren't in and smiling at me. His eyes were different. He wasn't lost anymore if anything he looked like he was at home. He looked like he had found his home. "Roman," I whispered.

"N-Nor," he said in a whisper before kissing my lips deeply and softly. The passion tearing through our kiss before he broke the kiss, he signed I love you to me but this time it was different. It was real. It felt real. He was home.

"You remember?" I asked with hope in my voice. He nodded his head at me. "You know who I am?" I asked. He nodded his head and tried to say my name again before taking my hand and rubbing his finger over my engagement ring. He smiled at me and placed my hand on his heart. "I love you!" I said louder than expected. "You're back!" And he nodded at me with a smile on his face. Something triggered his memory and I don't know what it was but I am just glad that he is back.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Nora not sleeping or eating? Are you glad that Beth got on her about that? What did you think of Nora's moment with Sika? What did you think of Kalea seeing her dad? What do you think of her relationship with Roman could you see how close they were? What are your thoughts on him and Nora? What did you think about Nora telling Kalea about the baby? What do you think triggered his memory? Are you glad he got his memory back? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

After Roman and I talked to the doctor after the doctor did some more tests on Roman we found out that he would be able to leave the hospital a couple days later. They did a lot of tests on his brain to see how much damage was really done. The doctor was impressed that his memory came back. He believed that it was Kalea and Roman holding me in his arms as we slept the night before. The doctor told us to prepare for a different future, not one that we planned but a new one. There was no guarantee that Roman would be able to walk again in fact there was a 50/50 chance that he could or he couldn't. Although he would get his speech back it will never be his normal speech again and if he is able to walk again it will never be the same. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to rejoice and praise the Lord that Roman had his memory back and he knew who I was and he had the look of home in his eyes when he looked at me and the look of love in his eyes. It seems so simple but when that love was gone and replaced with fear it broke my heart. I sat watching Roman sleep in the hospital bed that afternoon after all the tests were done thinking about our future together, thinking about what would be. I don't remember ever being this scared for my future with Roman except on two different occasions. You just never know what life is going to throw at you; those curve balls come out of nowhere. I took Roman's hand into mind and stroked his knuckles as I thought back to the first time I was scared of our future.

 _I was 21 years old just a junior in college. I stood in the bathroom after a couple weeks of feeling like crap. I was standing in the bathroom waiting on the fate of my future. Waiting to know if mine and Roman's lives were going to be changed forever, my heart was racing and my stomach was in knots as Roman stood with me in my dorm room bathroom. He was leaning up against the sink with his arms crossed in front of him and I could see the fear on his face too. "It's going to be okay if I'm pregnant right?" I asked._

 _"Come here," he said opening his arms for me. I walked into his arms and he embraced me. I wrapped my arms around his thick body and rested my head on his chest. I felt his lips on the top of my head as he gave me a soft kiss. He just held me as I cried on his chest. "Everything is going to be okay," he said with encouragement in his voice as he held me in his arms. There was no other place I wanted to be. There was no place that felt more like home to me than in his arms._

 _We had been together since our sophomore year of high school. We were high school sweethearts. We were homecoming King and Queen our senior year as well as the prom king and prom queen. He was the football star and I was the head cheerleader. It was a match made in Heaven. We just went together so perfectly. We had a lot of the same ambitions and the same dreams. We both wanted to get into business and be CEO's of companies or run a company together. We both chose to go to Georgia Tech for college so we could be together. Roman was the football star there while I set my eyes on academics. I didn't really get into any sports and spent most of my time with Roman and studying. We both held 4.0's in college and we were both heading on the right track until the moment that changed our entire lives. "I'm pregnant," I said to him as my voice shook as I held the positive test in my shaking hand. "We're, we're having a baby," I said with more fear in my voice._

 _"Are you sure?" he asked as he walked over to me and looked at the test with me. "So we had a little too much fun on Spring Break," he said jokingly._

 _"Roman, it's not funny. What are we going to do? We still have to finish our junior year of college and then we have our senior year. What are we going to do?" I asked._

 _"We'll figure it out, Nora, this isn't the end of life for us. This is just the beginning of life for us."_

 _"It's the beginning of life? How are we going to raise a baby and still be able to finish college? I don't even think it's possible."_

 _"Look Nora, I'm scared too but at this point there is nothing we can do about it. This happened for a reason. Stop worrying about everything that's going to happen tomorrow and focus on what is going to happen today. Tomorrow has its own worries, don't stress yourself out besides, I like the idea of being a dad," he said before he put his hand on my flat stomach. "We'll get through this. We'll do what we need to do," he said. "I promise I'm going to be here with you and by your side the whole time. When the baby comes I'm going to be everything you want me to be in a father. I don't know what's going to happen with college but we'll figure it out. I promise."_

 _"I'm scared, Roman," I said as I hugged him and just cried. "I'm not ready for a baby."_

 _"Neither am I," he said, "but we'll figure it out. I'll get a job, we'll get an apartment and we'll live together and raise the baby unless you want to abort it or give it up for adoption. I don't know what to do here, Nora."_

 _"I can't get an abortion," I said, "that's not something I would ever do. Everything happens for a reason right?"_

 _"Most of the time yeah," he said. "I believe we were given this baby for a reason. Are we going to keep it?" he asked._

 _"Yeah," I said, "I can't abort it and I can't just give it up. I want to keep it. Do you promise you'll be here?"_

 _"I promise I'm not going anywhere, ever, Nora. I'm going to be here forever," he said. "I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too," I said with a soft smile before I kissed his lips softly. "I guess we're going to be parents."_

 _"I guess so," he said with a smile. "Don't be scared, Nora. We'll figure it out. I promise."_

 _"I hope so," I said with a little bit more hope._

 _Our lives changed a bit over the next few months of my pregnancy. I came close to dropping out of college because of all the complications I was having with Kalea. From the moment Roman and I found out I was pregnant is when all the complications began. I was high risk the entire pregnancy with high blood pressure and eventually found out I had pre-eclampsia which would cause Kalea to possibly be premature and make labor and delivery a bit complicated for me. I was on bed rest for most of my junior and part of my senior year for college. Roman got a part time job working nights at a gas station. It wasn't much but it was something. His father being a retired WWE wrestler helped us out a little bit and his mom helped us out a lot too my parents on the other hand weren't thrilled about Kalea at all. They thought I made a mistake and thought I was ruining my life so we never spoke to each other again after they found out I was pregnant and I didn't please them by doing what they had asked me to do. Roman worked his ass off for our family. He went to school in the morning and then slept a little in the afternoon before he worked 11-7 at the gas station. We managed to find a one bedroom apartment about 3 blocks away from campus which was nice and cozy. It was all we could afford. We had some tough times but we made it through._

 _Then December 24, 2011 came. It was a day that would change our lives forever. I went into labor luckily just two days past my due date which was great for someone with pre-eclampsia but the labor and delivery wasn't easy. There were plenty of complications. My water broke late at night on December 22, 2011 and when I got to the hospital I was only 3 centimeters dilated. There wasn't really anything they could do. They couldn't stop my labor from happening and they couldn't send me home because my water was already broken so they kept me. All night on the 22_ _nd_ _I didn't progress so they gave me something to speed along the labor process to make me progress but it didn't work. By the end of the day on December 23_ _rd_ _, 2011 I was in labor for 24 hours and no more than 6 centimeters dilated. Infection was starting to set in, my blood pressure was high and through the roof. Kalea was in distress. They had no choice but to get me to the operating room to do a C-section as soon as possible. I almost died that night. Kalea almost died that night. Roman stood my side from the 22_ _nd_ _till the 24_ _th_ _telling me everything would be okay and was comforting me but the moment he almost lost me I saw the true fear in his eyes. The moment we almost lost Kalea when her heart rate started to drop he had so much fear in his eyes. Roman stood in that operating room holding my hand, never letting go until our baby girl was born. "I'm scared, Roman," I said to him as I looked up at him. His dark brown eyes looked down into mine and made me relax._

 _"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," he said as the monitors beeped even louder._

 _"Roman," I said with tears in my eyes._

 _"We need to get this baby out or we're going to lose the mother and the baby," said the doctor._

 _"It's okay," said Roman as he rubbed my dark hair. "Everything is going to be okay," he said. I think he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince me. Roman looked over the sheet as the doctors and the nurses did what they needed to do. "That's a lot of blood," he said. "Should there be that much blood?" he asked and I could hear the nervousness in his voice._

 _"Sir, please don't look," said the doctor. "We'll let you know when the baby is out please look away."_

 _"I can't," he said as he squeezed my hand. "Is Nora going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay?" he asked._

 _"You need to let us do our job, Sir and everything will be fine." I heard the doctor say. "It's a girl," he said a few minutes later but there were no cries and no sound in the air._

 _"What's going on?" I asked. "Why isn't she crying?"_

 _"I don't know," said Roman as I watched his eyes follow the nurse and doctors after the doctor cut the cord. "The cord was wrapped around her neck," he said. "She's blue. Is she okay?" he asked. "Is our daughter okay?" he asked again._

 _"We need a minute, Sir," said the doctor as nurses, interns and the doctor stood around our baby girl. I looked up at Roman with tears in my eyes and he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly._

 _The room around me started to go dark, I was feeling weak. I was cold and I was tired, very tired. The next thing I knew I was out. The room was filled with complete darkness. I heard and saw nothing. A bright light soon appeared. I reached out toward it but the sound came back and I heard Roman's voice in my ears. "Nora, wake up, Baby, wake up," I heard the plea in his voice. "Please, Baby wake up. We need you. I would be lost without you. We have so many plans for our future. I need you to wake up. Don't leave me," he pleads. My eyes flicked open and I saw the light of the room and saw Roman standing beside me in a pair of scrubs. "Thank God," he said with relief. "I thought I lost you."_

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _"You were out for few minutes. You died and they brought you back. You lost a lot of blood," he said._

 _"Okay," I said. "Where's the baby? Is the baby okay?" I asked looking around for her._

 _"They had to take her to the NICU," he said. "She was having trouble breathing on her own," he said with tears in his eyes. "We almost lost her and then we almost lost you. I was so scared," he said with fear in his voice as he held back a sob. "I was so scared I would lose you two," he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I would never be able to live without you."_

 _"I'm here," I said, "and I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"I know, Baby Girl," he said with a smile. "I'm here too and I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you, Nora."_

 _"I will never leave you either," I said before he kissed my lips softly. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," he said. "Our daughter is beautiful," he said._

 _"Is she?" I asked with a smile._

 _"Very," he said. "Out of all the things we've done in our lives, she is the greatest. I know what true love is, Nora. I know what love at first sight is. I'm in love with her. She has this head full of dark hair and almond shaped eyes. They're dark grey from what I saw. She has these big pouty lips and she's perfect," he said proudly. "I think she looks like me," he said. "I can't wait for you to see her."_

 _"I can't wait to see her either. How much did she weigh?"_

 _"She is 6lbs. 1 oz. and 20 inches long. She's such a little peanut; our perfect little peanut," he said with a smile of pride on his face. "She's beautiful just like you," he said making me smile. "And you know what Nora no matter what happens from here on out we're going to be okay, we're going to get through life together. We can do this," he said giving me hope. "We're going to do this. We're going to get through this together. I'm not saying life is going to be easy but we are going to get through whatever together. I will always be here for you. I love you, Baby Girl."_

 _"I love you too," I said with a smile before I kissed his lips. "Forever and always, no matter how hard life gets we will always have each other and we are strong enough together to make it through whatever comes our way."_

 _A couple hours later they brought our baby girl in to see us. She was doing a lot better then than she was when she was first born. She was breathing normally and breathing on her own. They brought her to me to breastfeed and to bond with her. Roman was right. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. She was perfect. She had so much hair on a newborn baby than I had ever seen before and she had these full pouty lips. I was in love with her the moment I saw her. "Isn't she beautiful?" asked Roman as he stood next to me as I fed her._

 _"Very," I said with a smile. "We did a great job."_

 _"Yeah we did," he said, "who knew that our spring break trip to Cancun and a few drinks would lead to this."_

 _"And a lapse in birth control," I said with a smile. "Everything I went through was worth it. She's worth everything. She is everything," I said with a smile as I removed her from my breast. I kissed her tiny forehead as she slept in my arms. Roman fixed the strap of my gown because I was in so much pain from the C-section. "What do you want to name her? She needs a name?"_

 _"Kalea," he said with a smile. "I love the name Kalea."_

 _"That's a beautiful name," I said with a smile as she moves in my arms. "I think she likes it too," I said with a smile._

 _"Kalea means happiness and joy in Hawaiian," he said. "She's the joy of our lives. I love the name Kalea what do you think?"_

 _"Okay," I said with a smile. "Kalea Nicole Reigns, what do you think?"_

 _"I like it," he said with a smile as he takes her from me. "Welcome to the world, Kalea. I'm your daddy. I'm going to do everything in my power to be the best dad that I can be. There is never going to be anything that you want and you're going to be loved more than anything. You are the joy of our lives. I love you so much already and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Welcome, Kalea," he said kissing her forehead softly making me smile. "This is life now," he said looking at me as he held Kalea in his arms. "No matter what happens tomorrow, as long as we have each other we will get through it. I love you both so much. I love my girls," he said making me smile. "Everything is going to be okay. I have so many plans for us in life. We'll be okay."_

I didn't doubt his words a bit. I knew that life would find a way to work itself out and that everything would be okay. I knew that no matter what happened we would make it through it because we love each other. We had a list of plans, having more children, getting married to each other and grow old together. We had life plans before Kalea was born but God had other plans for us. Life doesn't always work the way we want it to. It works the way it's supposed to. We never know what tomorrow brings or what tomorrow holds but what we do know is what is in store for us today, if we stopped focusing on tomorrow we could focus on today and make the best of it. Life is what happens when you're busy making plans. I have learned to cherish every moment in life because you never know when life is going to change. The day I turned 26 I never expected for my husband to be in a car accident that would change our lives forever. I stroked Roman's knuckles and whispered in his ear, "we'll get through this no matter what happens, no matter where life takes us I'm going to love you forever. I'm always going to be here. I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard life gets I will be here for you. Everything is going to be okay. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here till the end." I said before I leaned down and kissed his cheek softly.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Nora having a flashback to when she was scared of what the future would hold for her and Roman? What do you think of how Roman reacted to Nora being pregnant with Kalea? Did he seem like a stand up guy back in college? What about everything through the day that Kalea was born? What do you think about Roman almost losing Nora that day and not only her but possibly Kalea too? What do you think of Roman choosing Kalea's name? Do you think he did well? Did Nora's flashback help comfort her for the future they are about to face and give her a new hope? Please reivew and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Home sweet home," I said to Roman as I push his wheelchair to the front door of our home. I try to figure out how to get his chair up the front steps because he is a lot heavier than me and I shouldn't really be pushing him in the chair in the first place let alone tilting the chair to get him up the front stairs. "Are you happy to be home?" I asked as we finally get to the door. He nodded yes at me with a smile. "Me too," I said with a smile before I kissed his lips softly. "You can be more comfortable here," I said before he nodded at me again.

I put my key into the lock and unlocked the front door. I wheeled him into the foyer of the home where there was a sign that said Welcome Home Daddy on it and then I heard the little footsteps of Kalea coming to greet us. "DADDY!" she squealed as she ran over to him and ran into his arm. "You're home!" He smiled at her before she wrapped her little arms around him and hugged him. He wrapped one of his arms around her and hugged her back. They held the hug for a couple minutes and I saw the tear roll down Roman's cheek as he hugged our baby girl. He kissed the top of her head before the hug was broken. "I love you, Daddy," said Kalea with a smile. Roman smiled at her and signed that he loved her too making her smile. "Come on, Daddy," she said, "I want to show you something." He nodded at her before she ran off to the living room.

I got behind Roman's chair and pushed him to the living room. It was decorated with balloons of every color and another banner hanged over the mantel beneath our family pictures welcoming him home again. "How are you feeling?" asked his mom Beth as she stood in the living room.

"O-O-K, Okay," said Roman making me smile.

"Roman is very happy to be home," I said with a smile. "Right, Ro?" I asked as he nodded his head at my question.

"Look, Daddy!" said Kalea, "I made you pictures," she said handing him a stack of pictures she had painted and colored for him. I helped him flip through them and he smiled at each of them and signed thank-you to her. If he can't communicate verbally right now he can communicate through sign language. "You're welcome," she said with a big smile.

"I made one of Roman's favorite dishes," said Beth. "I thought he might want some real food after being in the hospital all that time. I made him some baked ziti."

"I'm sure he likes that," I said with a smile. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" I asked him. He nodded at me before I wheeled him to the kitchen behind Beth. She prepared a plate of ziti for him and put it down in front of him at the table. I picked up the fork and picked some ziti up before I started to feed him, because of his injuries he was left unable to write and feed himself so I had to do it for him. I put the fork full of food to his mouth and he opened it for me. I shoveled in some ziti and he got a smile on his face instantly. "Yeah, is that good?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled at me and nodded as I continued to feed him.

"Mama, why are you feeding daddy like he's a baby?" asked Kalea.

"Remember I told you that in the accident some things happened to daddy that would make things a little different?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, feeding himself is one of those things. His hand got hurt so he can't really write or draw or feed himself. He needs help with it."

"Oh," she said. "Can I do it?"

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Yes, Mama," she said with a smile.

"Okay," I said with a smile of my own before I handed her the fork. "Not too much at once okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said with a smile. She scooped up some ziti onto the fork and made an airplane sound. "Here comes the airplane, Daddy, open wide," she said with a smile as she flew the food into his mouth. I smiled at her feeding him. She was doing so well. I took the time to get him a glass of water and got a straw from the cabinet. I put it in the cup and walked over to give him a sip of his water before I put the cup down on the table so that Kalea could finish feeding him.

"So what do the doctors think?" asked Beth.

"They think that it's possible for him to make a full recovery but they aren't sure he will. It all depends on how his brain works and how his muscles work that will depend on that."

"So he may never walk again or be able to feed himself again?"

"Walking is a 50% chance but he can always learn to write and feed himself with his other hand. Roman is pretty independent," I said, "so I'm sure it won't be long before we try that task but he is going to do physical therapy to strengthen his muscles but then again it all depends on how his brain wants to work."

"I see," she said, "so he's in the wheel chair for now?"

"Yeah and I need to find a contractor and see what all we can do to make this house wheelchair friendly. There's so much I need to do and get done. I can't take that wheelchair up to our bedroom and I can't take it up the front stairs. We need some ramps to help us out you know so I need to find a contractor to do some pricing and get us a quote on what it will cost to make these changes."

"Well, Sika and I are going to be here as long as you need us to be to help you out around the house and whatever you need help with."

"Thank-you," I said with a soft smile. "That means a lot to me. I don't think I can do all this on my own. There's just so much with the baby and Kalea now Roman. I could use all the help I can get. I am so exhausted."

"Have you slept?" she asked.

"Not very much, I'm so worried about him," I said. "I'm sure things are going to get easier and better but right now it's just about adjustment."

"And it's going to take you a while to adjust to these changes. Your entire world has been flipped upside down. Did they find the man that caused the accident?"

"They did," I said. "He is trying to take a plea to get a lesser sentence but we're not letting him. Look what he did to my fiancée and the father of my children. He doesn't deserve a lesser sentence. He deserves to get the book thrown at him. He could have killed Roman. Roman could have died," I said with tears in my eyes. "He could have died," I said again before she wrapped me up in her arms and hugged me.

"But he didn't, Nora and we can be thankful to God for that. You get another day to be with him. He gets another day to be your kids' dad. I know things have changed and will never be the same again but remember every end is a new beginning. This is the new beginning of your lives. Things may seem to be tough right now but things are going to get better. You can stand here and think of what could have happened to Roman or you can look at the miracle that he is alive with you and make the best out of everything. I know it's going to be hard for a bit but you two are strong people you'll get through this. Be blessed that you still have Roman to wake up to and spend the rest of your life with."

"I know," I said wiping my tears. "It's just thinking about how I could have lost him and the kids could have lost him it breaks my heart. I never want to live without him," I said. "He's my everything, Mom. I can't live life without him."

"I know, Nora," she said as Roman and Kalea looked at me crying. I could see the sadness on Roman's face as he saw me crying. I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said pulling myself together. I don't want either of them to see me cry. I have to be strong for everyone. "So, Roman," I said. "I have a doctor's appointment today. Your mom is going to be here to take care of you. I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?" he nodded at me and reached out to wipe the tears from my eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me before signing not to be sad. "I'm not sad," I said. "I'm just taking it all in. I'm not sad. I'm happy. Happy that I get another day with you and happy that despite everything we get to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm happy. I promise. Okay?" He nodded but I knew he wasn't convinced. I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Hey, don't be hurt or upset. Everything is okay. I promise. I love you." He signed that he loved me too and I kissed his lips softly before I went to get ready for my prenatal appointment. It was my first one. I was going to get more information on my pregnancy.

I went to my appointment that afternoon and had a few tests done. The doctor confirmed my pregnancy and then did more testing on me to check for diseases. He checked my blood pressure and given the events of the last few days it was a little elevated, okay it was really high, high enough that he prescribed me blood pressure medicine. "Other than your blood pressure everything seems to be fine. We are going to label this a high risk pregnancy based on your history from your last pregnancy and having pre-eclampsia. We're going to keep monitoring your blood pressure and checking your urine to keep an eye out for pre-eclampsia. I understand that you're dealing with a lot in your life with your baby's father being in the accident and a few new life changes but I need you to stay out of stressful situations," I gave him a look. "I know," he said, "it's easier said than done but for your health and the health of the baby you need to remain stress free. You need to think about the baby you're carrying. You know the risks of high blood pressure, Nora. You know it's crucial to your baby's development and if you have pre-eclampsia again it could make things worse. We want you to have a healthy delivery this time."

"I'll do my best," I said. "I'll try my best."

"That's all that I ask and the blood pressure medicine should help too."

"I hope so," I said. "I'm going to do my best to stay stress free but I don't know how well that's going to work."

"Try as hard as you can," he said, "now I'm going to do a quick ultrasound to make sure everything looks all right and to get you a more accurate due date."

"Okay," I said with a smile before I was getting my ultrasound.

"And there it is," said the doctor as he pointed to the screen. "Everything is looking good. There's the little heartbeat right there," he said as tears formed in my eyes seeing mine and Roman's perfect creation on the screen. We had been discussing the idea of having another baby but hadn't really made any decisions. We weren't really taking any precautions. I wasn't on birth control, we didn't use condoms, we were doing the family planning method, strictly being more careful on my fertile days as he pulled out or we didn't have sex at all. Somehow things got mixed up and I ovulated earlier than I expected and now here we are. It's not unwelcomed. It's not something we never expected to happen we were playing a game of Russian roulette when it came to having sex and this time the game won. We both knew the consequences and what could happen. Everything happens for a reason and during that time we needed something to look forward to, something to remind us of happiness; a rainbow in the middle of a storm if you will say. "I would say you're about 7 weeks along and it looks like your due date will be April 25," he said.

"It's so perfect," I said with a smile. "Thank-you, can I have a couple pictures?"

"Of course," he said with a smile before printing off a couple pictures of the baby for me to take home to show Roman.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Roman was sitting on the couch in the living room after I got Kalea to bed for the night watching TV. I walked into the living room and took a seat next to him. "Hey, Baby," I said with a smile and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his good arm around me and held me next to him as I cuddled into his chest. "Watching Football," I said with a smile. "49ers doing good?" He nodded at me before kissing the top of my head. "Roman, I need to tell you something."

"O.K.," he said before I turned off the TV. I turned and looked at him as he was looking back at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Remember the day of your accident?" I asked. He nodded at me. "And remember we were talking about having another baby?" He nodded again before putting is hand on my stomach as if he already knew. He gave me a look of hope and I nodded. "I'm pregnant, Roman. You and I are going to have a baby. I know now may not seem like a good time for us to have a baby but at the same time it may be the best time. God gave us this baby for a reason but we're having a baby," I said with a smile as he gave me a smile of his own. He signed to me that he was happy about the news and happy to become a father.

"B-Bay-bee," he said. "Bay-bee," he said making me smile.

"Yes, a baby. Do you want to see it?" He nodded at me with a smile and I reached for my purse on the coffee table and pulled out the sonogram picture. "There it is, our little creation. Our little bean," I said with a smile. "I'm due April 25th," I said. "That's our baby," I said with a smile. "Are you happy?" He nodded at me with a proud smile and then kissed my lips softly and passionately while holding his hand on my flat stomach. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman coming home? What about Nora breaking down in the kitchen? Do you think the guy that caused the accident should get a lesser sentence with a plea? What are your thoughts on Nora feeling that she needs to be strong for everyone? Do you think Nora will be able to stay stress free? What about Roman's parents staying as long as Nora needs them to? What did you think of Nora telling Roman about the baby? Do you think he is excited? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

"I wanted to see what I could do with these stairs taking us upstairs. Is there a way we could turn them into a ramp or at least the stairs in the kitchen? I can't really get a wheelchair up the stairs so I need a ramp," I said to the contractor as we walked through my house a couple weeks later. Things had been tough. It was taking a lot of time to adjust to our new lives. Roman couldn't do much of anything. I was feeding him, I had to get him into the bathtub while he could bath himself with one hand I still bathed him a majority of the time. I lifted him out of his chair and into the tub and then lifted him out of the tub to dry him off. It was hard to understand what he was saying and if it wasn't for us knowing sign language we probably wouldn't be able to communicate. It was tough but we were doing our best to make the best out of our situation. We had made our bedroom into the living room for now until we were able to figure out something to do with the house to make it wheelchair friendly.

"Yes, Ms. Simmons," he said, "we can tear out these stairs and make a ramp out of them. We can do that in the kitchen stairs because they are shorter and there aren't as many as there are with these stairs. Tearing these stairs out here," he said pointing to the stairs across from the foyer, "would cost a lot more because there is more work but whatever you're comfortable with is up to you."

"I am just worried about getting my fiancée back upstairs to our bed so he can be more comfortable than sleeping on the couch. If you say the back stairs in the kitchen are the best then I guess those will be the ones we will tear out and replace with a ramp."

"It's what's best for you," he said as Roman was in the living room laying on the couch watching a movie. I was trying not to be too loud because I didn't want him to hear me because every time he looks at me I see the sadness and helplessness in his eyes. He looked at me with so much sympathy as if he was a burden for me. He will never be a burden. Love lasts through anything. You take care of the ones you love when they need it most no matter what it is. He will never be a burden to me. He will always be the man that I love and I will stand by him no matter what happened or happens in our lives. That's true love.

"And I want to put a ramp out by the porch. We can keep the stairs and make a ramp somewhere else or we could destroy the stairs and replace them with a ramp either way I need a way to get Roman into the house after his physical therapy sessions or when we go out. I'm 9 weeks pregnant. I can't keep lifting his wheelchair into the house. It's not good for me or the baby. Is that something you can do? Tear the stairs out front and replace them with a ramp?"

"We can do that," he said as he wrote it down. "So we're clear," he said, "you want to put a ramp out front into the house, tear out the kitchen stairs to make them a ramp and in each bathroom you want to put a handle in the shower and a seat in the shower as well as put a handle by the toilet in each bathroom?"

"Yes," I said, "That's what I would like to do."

"Okay," he said. "Let me get a cost for you," he said.

"All right," I said as he stood calculating it out. I knew it wasn't going to be cheap and while medical bills were piling up this would be another thing to add to our list of things we would have to pay for. It wasn't easy but when is life ever easy. I have tremendous faith that God will provide for us and bring us through such tough times. It's the hope that I have.

"Okay," he said, "We're also going to need to widen doorways and luckily for you your house is hardwood and not carpet so that's one less thing we would have to do. With everything that you need we're looking at about $8500," he said and I almost faint.

"$8500?" I asked. "That's a lot of money."

"We're making your home handicapped accessible. There is a lot of work that we need to do so that we can make these changes so it's better for your fiancée."

"Can I have a few days to think about this? That's a lot of money. I want to check out other contractors and see what their estimations are and then I will get back to you."

"Okay," he said handing me his card. "When you're ready please give me a call," he said.

"Thank-you," I said, "and thank-you for your time."

"You're welcome," he said, "I look forward to hearing from you," he said as I walk him to the front door. "Have a good day, Ms. Simmons."

"You too," I said before I let him out and shut the door behind him. I leaned up against the door and took a deep breath before I make my way to the living room to check on Roman. "Hey, Baby," I said as I walk into the living room, "what are you…" I stopped talking and stood in the doorway with a smile on my face to watch Kalea with Roman.

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she sat on his lap. She was holding her flashcards in her hands because she had speech problems up until a couple months ago which is why we learned sign language because she had a speech delay and couldn't communicate with us so we used sign language to communicate and her speech therapist told us to get flashcards to go through with her every day to help her learn to pronounce the words on the card. "This is a cat, can you say cat?" she asked him bringing tears to my eyes. "Say C-at," she broke the word down for him. "Cat," she said holding up the card.

"C-c-ca-," he said, "c-c-ca-ca-cat," he said as he struggled with a word. "C-cat," he said making me smile.

"Good job, Daddy," she said with a smile before changing the flashcard. "This is a ball. Can you say ball? B-all," she said, "say Ball, Daddy."

"B-b-," he said with a bit of frustration.

"It's okay, Daddy, it's okay. You can do it. B-all, ball," she said being patient with him. I wiped the tears from my eyes as Beth came into the room with me.

"Shh," I said pointing to Kalea and Roman. "She's working with him on learning how to talk again."

"Come on, Daddy, you can do it, say ball," she said encouraging him.

"B-b-a-ll, b-a-ll," he struggled, "ball," he finally said. "ball."

"Good job, Daddy, just one more okay?" she asked. He nodded at her and she put another flash card in front. "This is bat, can you say bat?" she asked before she broke it down for him again.

"B-b-a-t, bat," he said after a bit of a struggle.

"Good job, Daddy!" she said with happiness in her voice. She went back through the flashcards to show Roman a picture of the ones they had done and asked him to say what they were. He got all three even with a struggle but he still said them. She was proud of her father. She was extremely proud of her daddy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, Daddy," she said as they sat forehead to forehead.

"I, I," he started to say. "L-l-of, love, u-u- you. I love you," he struggled through it and the tears flowed from my eyes at his first phrase. Kalea hugged him again and kissed him on his lips.

"Good job, Daddy," she said with a proud smile. "I'm going to read to you," she said before she jumped off his lap and ran upstairs to get a book to read to him.

I walked over to Roman and I couldn't speak. No words came to me but, "I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you," he said with a struggle and it was muffled but I knew what he said. He gave me a smile that melted my heart.

"You're doing a good job," I said. "You're doing really good, I'm proud of you, Baby," I said with a smile as I sat down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. I know we have a long way to go but we're making progress, Roman is making more progress than I ever expected and to hear him say he loves me means more to me than anything. He looked into my eyes with sadness in his eyes. "Why are you sad for?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be sad," I said. "Please don't be sad." He signed to me that he feels he is too much for me and that I shouldn't have to take care of him. "Don't say that," I signed back and said. "I'm by your side every step of the way. I promise, Baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here through it all. You're going to get better and you're going to be back to your old self and even if you're not there is NOTHING that will chase me away or make me stop loving you. I'm here for you always. That's what our love is about, it's about holding on and not giving up. It's about supporting one another no matter what. In about a year you and I are going to get married and vow to love each other for the rest of our lives, promise to be there through sickness and health, to be there through the best times and the worst times. If we can't make it through the worst times then we don't deserve to make it through the best times. You have to have some of the worst days of your life to have the best days of your life. Having rough times makes the good times better. We'll get through this and we're going to get through this together. I love you. NO matter what happened to you, you're still the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with, and the man I chose to love forever. You're still the man that I love despite everything. Things may be different but that man didn't disappear and he never will. Don't be sad Ro," I said. "Please don't be sad," I said. "I'm here and doing everything that I can. Okay?"

"O-k," he said with a nod. I lean over and kiss his lips softly making him smile.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?" I asked. He nodded his head yes. "Chicken salad?" I asked. He nodded again, "with lettuce and mayo. I already know," I said with a smile before I got up off his lap and made my way into the kitchen to make him some lunch. He could eat sandwiches with his other hand and chips. I got into the fridge and pulled out the chicken salad I made and spread it onto the bread before putting the lettuce on the sandwich and his mayo. I get him a glass of milk and put it onto the tray with his sandwich before I get him some chips from the cupboard. I pick up the tray and carry it to the living room and sit it down on the coffee table. "It's all ready for you," I said with a smile. "Let me help you sit up," I said before I took his hands and helped him sit up straight before I put the tray over food over his lap. "I'll be right back. I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need me." He nodded before I made my way to the kitchen where I met Beth in the kitchen.

"So what did the contractor say?" she asked as I cleaned the counter with a sponge.

"He said it could cost about $8500," I answered. "Where am I supposed to get $8500 from? It's not like we just have it lying around."

"Sika and I will help you out," she said.

"I can't ask you to do that," I said. "You two have your own things to take care of. I can't ask you to help me pay $8500. I'm going to check with other contractors to get more estimates before I choose one. I hope they're not as expensive but at the same time I know this isn't going to be a cheap process."

"It's not going to be but Sika and I are here to help you," she said. "We could pay half of it and you pay the other half."

"I still couldn't ask you to do that for me," I said. "I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll take a loan out of the bank or take out a mortgage on the house. I'll think of something. I don't want you or Pops giving us any money. I'll figure it out."

"You're not going to do this alone, Nora."

"I'll figure it out. I'll get a job if I need to."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I'll find something. I have an associates in business that's got to count for something. I don't know. Maybe I'll be a secretary or something. I don't know but I have to find a job. With Roman out of action I'm going to need to pay the bills."

"Nora, we'll pay the bills don't worry about it," she said.

"Mom, I can't ask you to do that. I will find a job and do it. We're just going to need to cut back a bit. I got a letter from Roman's insurance company yesterday," I said.

"Oh yeah, what was that about?"

"Since he isn't working and won't be returning back to work any time soon they are cutting his insurance so Kalea loses her insurance and so does Roman. That means Kalea loses her speech services, her medical services and her dental services. The same goes for Roman."

"When are they cutting his insurance?" she asked.

"In 30 days," I said. "Then what am I supposed to do? How are we going to pay for physical therapy? I don't even want to talk about medical expenses from his time in the hospital. I don't know what I'm going to do, Mom. Then on top of all this it's going to cost some money for us to make the house handicapped accessible. I have to pull Kalea from preschool because that $105 a month is what we're going to need otherwise how am I supposed to pay for it. We have to buy food, we have to buy clothes for Kalea and Christmas as well as her birthday are coming up. How am I supposed to look at her and tell her Santa Claus can't come visit this year because Daddy and Mama can't pay him or tell her there is no birthday party. She's going to suffer too, Mom, I don't want this for her but I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. The speech therapy has been helping her really well. Do you hear how well she's been talking and preschool has really helped her socialize. I hate to give it up but I have to do what I have to do."

"Look, Nora," she said. "You're not alone. Pops and I can help out with Christmas and we can help out with everything. We're not going to let you go through this alone. Can't Roman go on disability for short term till he's back to work?"

"If he goes back to work," I said. "It will take months to get him on disability," I said. "I don't know, Mom. I'll figure it out."

"You're going to stress yourself out worrying about it. What's going on with the case?"

"I don't know but that's another thing. We have to pay for a lawyer maybe it would be easier for the guy to plead guilty as long as he is responsible for Roman's medical expenses and pays for his lost earnings as well as the damage he caused. Did you see that car?" I asked. "It's a miracle Roman made it out alive."

"No, I didn't," she said.

"Let me show you," I said pulling out my cellphone. I flipped through the pictures on my phone until I found the pictures of Roman's car from the accident. "Look," I said showing her the smashed up car. It was barely even recognizable.

"I would say there was an angel watching over him that day," she said. "It's a miracle he is alive."

"It is," I said letting out a deep breath, "and this guy wants to make a guilty plea to get a lesser sentence, hell no. Not this time," I said. "He is going to pay. He almost made Roman die he is not getting away with it."

"I hope not," she said. "Did you ever think about holding a fundraiser for Roman's medical expenses and to make the house handicapped accessible?"

"Never thought about it, how would I even do that?" I asked.

"You would just make a fundraiser. Get your family and friends involved. You can hold it at a restaurant and some proceeds would go to Roman's medical expenses, post about it online, on the news get it out there. You could bring in some money. I'm not saying it's going to cover everything but it could put a dent in some stuff and with Sika's ties to WWE I'm sure they would be able to help out and willing to help out. Not to mention Roman's cousins that are in WWE and in the acting business. You have Roman's family on your side. You can't be stubborn about this, Nora. If people are willing to help you, accept the help. It will help take some of the burden off you."

"Don't use the word burden," I said. "I hate that word. Roman already thinks he is a burden to me but he's not. I love that man with every beat of my heart and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I'm still going to look for a job to get the bills paid and to put food on the table, get Kalea some decent health insurance so she can continue her services. She needs them. I don't know, Mom. I keep saying everything is going to be okay but is it really going to be okay?"

"With our family, everything is going to be okay and with your faith in God everything is going to be okay. Don't worry about anything. I know it seems like a lot right now and everything is hitting you at once but your main focus right now is yourself, that baby you're carrying, Roman and Kalea, don't worry about insurance, bills or medical expenses. That stuff will work itself out. You need to focus on what's important. How much money do you and Roman have saved away?"

"Over $15,000 in our savings account, we were going to use that money for our wedding but I'm going to need to use it to cover everything. Getting married is going to need to wait," I said. "I have to handle this first," I said.

"Nora, you don't have to handle anything by yourself. You have a strong support system and we're here for you. You're not in this alone. Remember that," she said. "You are not in this alone. I promise you. You're family to us and we are here for you, we're here to support you and help you through these tough times. That's what family is for."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Kalea working with Roman on his speech? Do you think she's proud of her dad? What did you think of Nora letting Roman know she isn't going anywhere and she will be there the whole time? Do you think she will stand by her promise to him? What did you think of the cost to make the changes to the house? What do you think about Nora being so stubborn about accepting help from Roman's parents and what are your thoughts on Nora getting a job? Is she going to tire herself out? What about her using their wedding money for everything? Do you think she should put their wedding on hold? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **4 YEARS AGO:**

"Just relax, Nora," said Roman as we get out of his car after he parks in my parents' driveway in Pensacola, Florida. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay," he said taking my hand into his interlocking our fingers as we walked to the front door of the home I grew up in. We weren't rich by any means. I didn't come from money like Roman did. In fact, my family was almost poor. My parents did a good job with what they had. My parents were both immigrants from Romania that came to America for opportunity when they were 20 years old and my mama was pregnant with me. They came to America to give me a better life after they grew up in poverty. My dad worked as a janitor to put food on our table and he saved up what little money he had to send me to college and there I was showing up at the door a few months pregnant shortly before my senior year of college. My mom barely had higher than an 8th grade education and began working in Romania at 14 years old to help provide for her family after her mom died during the birth of her youngest brother. My mother was married to my dad by the time she was 16 years old and by the time she was 20 years old she was pregnant with her second child. My older brother didn't make it past a year old. My parents both had a hard life growing up and before I came into the world they endured tough times. Moving to America was their only option and barely speaking a word of English my dad landed his janitor job while my mom stayed home to take care of the housework and tend to the kids. They had a total of 6 kids living in a small 4 bedroom house; 4 girls and 2 boys.

"You know how they are," I said as I rang the doorbell. My dad worked extra hard to send me to college so I could get an education so that I could be more and have more in my life and here I was. I didn't feel good. They were strict on me growing up and I was punished for bad grades. They gave me the most opportunities they were able to but it wasn't much. "You know they don't like you to begin with so just imagine how bad this could be and after all the things my parents did for me to go to college in the first place. This isn't going to go well."

"Just be positive," he said to me as the door opens and my dad was standing on the other side. I just looked at him and he looked back at me. His dark eyes went from mine to Roman and then to my growing stomach. I had been putting off telling them the news because I didn't know how it was going to go over with him.

"Hi, Papa," I said with a smile but he didn't smile back. He grunted and allowed Roman and I to enter into the house. "I told you," I whispered to Roman as we made our way to the living room. "Papa," I said, "we need to talk. Where's Mama?"

"RAMONA!" he hollered causing me to jump as Roman placed his hand into the small of my back and rubbed it softly. He hollered to her in Romanian to come to the living room because HER daughter was here.

"Nora," she said as she came into the living room. I could tell she had been doing some cleaning as she approached the doorway. "You're pregnant," she said in her broken English as she took a look at my stomach.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk," I said nervously. My dad furiously took a seat in his chair and my mom took a seat on one of the couches in the living room as Roman and I took a seat on the couch across from them.

"We want so much for you," said my mom wasting no time. "You pregnant, you life ruined," she said in her accent. "Disgrace."

"Mama," I said with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get pregnant," I said. "It was an accident. I promise you I was on birth control it just didn't work. I'm sorry. I'm not a disgrace."

"Disgrace," said my dad, "you shame the family. We pay for college you screw up," he said not even giving me a chance to explain.

"I don't think beating her up is the way to go," said Roman as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "We didn't know that we were going to get pregnant. It just happened. I'm sorry that it happened but it happened. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"What you do with baby?" asked my mom.

"We're going to keep it," I said. "I thought about abortion and I thought about adoption. Neither were an option for me. We're going to keep the baby and raise it."

"What about college?" asked my dad. "You no get education, you no be CEO," he said in his Romanian accent with his broken English.

"I can still go to school and be a mama too," I said. "I want to keep the baby, I want to raise it. Roman and I discussed this. He's going to get a job to help pay for diapers and I'm going to breastfeed so that we don't have to pay for formula and we're going to find an apartment near campus to live in so that we can go to school and still live as a family. I'm not giving up school. We want to keep the baby."

"You get rid of it," says my dad. "No baby for you. You too young. You need education," he said.

"Papa, it's too late. I can't do anything about it now. I'm due in December. The baby is too far along for me to do anything and I wouldn't do it anyway. You and Mama had me when you were 21. I'll be 22 years old when the baby is born and almost done with college. I will have an education."

"No, you ruin you life, you no need baby. You do this to my daughter," said my dad looking at Roman. "We gave you opportunity. You ruin life. You ruin you," he said as tears filled my eyes.

"Don't blame Roman, Papa, he didn't do it alone. It was me too. It was a birth control mishap," I said. "We were trying to be careful but something got mixed up and screwed up with my shot and I ended up pregnant. It ran out a few days earlier than it should have. I'm sorry, Mama and Papa. I'm sorry," I said as I had tears fall from my eyes. Disappointing my parents was the last thing I ever wanted to do and bringing them shame was the last thing I ever intended to do but I wished they would be more understanding and more interested in my baby. I placed my hand on my stomach and rubbed it softly. "You're going to be grandparents. This baby is going to be your granddaughter or grandson, how can you tell me to get rid of it?"

"You keep baby?" asked my mama.

"Yes," I said, "we are keeping the baby there's no changing our minds. We don't care what we have to do but we're going to make it work. I want you to be a part of its life."

"No," said my papa shaking his head. "Get out. You shame us get out," he said shocking me.

"Papa," I said as my voice broke and I choked on a sob. "Why are you being so mean?"

"You slut, you no daughter of mine," he said harshly. "You disgrace," he said, "you no more family. Out," he said without blinking an eye.

"Mama," I begged for her to help me as Roman and I stood up but she turned her head away. "MAMA!" I cried through my sobs as Roman held onto me. "Mama, don't do this, Papa, please. I love you. I'm sorry. Don't do this," I said.

"Sorry," said my papa before he turned his head in shame.

"Mama, Papa," I said falling to the floor but they did nothing. Roman got down beside me and wrapped me up in his arms as I cried and cried. Roman finally helped me up off the floor when I had my strength back. I made one last attempt to apologize to my parents and get them to look at me but they didn't, they wouldn't look at me. I was disowned, I had shamed them. They wanted nothing more to do with me. Roman and I made our way out of my parents' house. "I told you," I said as I looked at him. "I told you they wouldn't be happy about it. We're on our own," I said before he wrapped me up in his arms.

"We'll figure it out," he said as I wrapped my arms around him. "We'll figure it out. I'm sure my parents will be willing to help. You don't need that. You don't need them. You have me and you have my family. I'm sorry, Baby," he said, "I love you. I feel like you need to hear that."

I smiled and said, "I love you too. I needed to hear that. I feel better knowing someone loves me."

"I'll always love you," he said looking into my dark brown eyes as he wiped a couple tears away and smiled. "You, me and the little peanut we'll make it. We'll be all right and your mama and papa are going to be upset they missed out on Peanut's life and missed out on our lives. Don't worry about them. We're going to be okay. I love you. I'm going to make you happy and give you the world. I love you so much, Nora."

"I love you too," I said with a soft smile before I kissed his lips softly. Home never felt so good than when I was in his arms and he was telling me everything would be okay. I had so much faith in him and knew he wouldn't break his promise. Roman wasn't that kind of guy. He always made sure I was taken care of. We dated each other pretty young and we both experienced life together but he never failed to make sure I was okay no matter what we experienced. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend or a father for my unborn child.

 **4 YEARS LATER:**

Ever since that day my parents disowned me I never talked to them again after that. I kept in touch with my younger and closest sister Heidi but I didn't talk to anyone else from that house. My parents had made efforts a couple times after that day to be in Kalea's life and to be in mine but Kalea is much better off without those people in her life. She has a loving family from Roman's side that will do anything for her and love her to the moon and back. She's a lucky girl and the last thing she needs is my parents screwing up her life and bringing negativity into her life. Roman and I promised that we would never let her be a part of their life and we have held true to that promise.

"So how is Roman doing?" asked my sister Heidi as we were having lunch together.

"He's doing okay. He struggles but he's doing well," I said as I took a bite of my salad.

"I'm sorry about his accident," she said.

"Don't apologize," I said. "Things happen beyond our control all the time. The only thing that matters is he's alive and he's able to see Kalea grow up and he'll be able to see our next baby grow up."

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "I'm about 10 weeks," I said. "I'm due in April."

"Wow, talk about bad timing," she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "what is that supposed to mean? Bad timing?"

"I'm just saying that with everything going on with Roman right now the last thing you need is a 4 year old and a newborn baby to take care of while you're taking care of a grown man," she said. "That's going to be stressful."

"I think I can manage," I said. "I have thought about how complicated life is going to be when the baby gets here and my fiancée can barely speak and barely has use of one side of his body. I know it's going to be hard but life isn't always easy. There's always going to be hard parts in life that you need to learn to deal with and you need to learn how to handle. If life was always easy what lessons would we learn?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that I think you will have your hands full," she said, "I'm not passing judgment. I just think that maybe having a baby right now isn't a good idea."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I said, "but this baby is the one thing in this hell of a life we're living right now that makes us smile. It's one thing that gives us hope and gives Roman something to look forward to. He's excited for the baby and it is his motivation. This baby is a blessing. I'm happy."

"I'm glad that you're happy. Do you think you can handle all this?"

"God never gives us more than we can handle, if he didn't think I could handle this he wouldn't have put us in this situation. I have found a new faith in God since all this happened. If it weren't for him Roman probably wouldn't even be here right now. That car was fucked up. There was definitely an angel watching over him that day. Even the police officers and doctors were surprised he survived the crash."

"Wow," she said. "How is Kalea handling it?"

"She's handling it to the best of a 3 year old's ability. I don't think she truly understands everything that's going on but she's doing well for her age. I expected her to be scared of him when she saw him in the hospital but she wasn't. She actually hugged him. She loves her daddy. Despite everything she's handling it well. She asks questions and I answer them honestly. For 3 years old she's doing pretty good."

"That's good," she said, "Mama and Papa know about Roman's accident," she said. "They said if you need anything to call."

"I don't need anything from them. They don't have to do anything. I don't need their sympathy," I said.

"Don't you think it's time that you came home to Pensacola to talk to them and see them?"

"No I don't. I have nothing to say to them. They disowned me when they found out I was pregnant with Kalea. They ruined it for themselves."

"Nora, I think you're being ridiculous they love you and they love Kalea."

"If they loved me, Heidi they wouldn't have disowned me and they wouldn't have turned their back on me. Heidi, I don't want them in my daughter's life or my life. Things are just fine the way they are. We don't need them."

"All right but they are asking about you," she said.

"And they can ask about me that's fine but they don't need to try to act like everything is okay between us."

"Okay, Nora," she said. "You're going to need your family more than anything now," she said.

"I needed my family 4 years ago and all I got were their backs. I have a family."

"Okay," she said, "I understand your rage but Mama and Papa are getting older now and I'm sure they would love to see their grandchildren and see their daughter."

"I'll think about it but I am not promising anything," I said just so she would stop bothering me about it. I have bigger things to worry about other than trying to make things right with my parents again. I have a fiancée to take care of and a daughter that needs me more. It's not that I don't love my parents, it's just when they turned their backs on me all the respect I had for them was gone. I don't care what Kalea could do or what kind of trouble she could get into but I will never turn my back on her or any of my other children. A parent's love is unconditional no matter what their child does, you don't stop loving a child or turn your back on them because you don't agree with their decisions. We turned out just fine and we'll continue to be fine. I don't need them and Kalea surely doesn't need them.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Nora's parents? What do you think about the way they responded to her pregnancy? Do you think it's right that Roman and NOra have kept them out of Kalea's life since she was born? What did you think of Nora's sister? Do you think NOra should try to make amends with her parents or should she just keep living the way she has? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


End file.
